


Closing Time

by inerzia (shimyaku)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, BDSM, Clothed Sex, Confessions, Control, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Fear, Frottage, Injury, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Punishment, Secrets, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/inerzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun has worked at Yunho’s bar for two years, dreaming about what it would feel like to be close to him... but Yoochun knows he needs a certain kind of person to take control, if only Yunho could be that person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Title:** Closing Time  
 **Pairing:** YunChun, brief mentioned JaeMin  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Warnings:** AU, formerly slutty/masochistic Yoochun who’s a teeny bit horny/depressed. Repressed 30-something Yunho who has a hidden dominant streak. Explicit sex, angst, d/s relationship, mild punishment, painplay etc.  
 **Word count:** ~8900  
 **Summary:** Yoochun has worked at Yunho’s bar for two years, dreaming about what it would feel like to be close to him... but Yoochun knows he needs a certain kind of person to take control, if only Yunho could be that person.  
 **A/N:** Was supposed to be a fairly light pwp, but somehow got a bit, um, darker along the way.

 

 

 

Yoochun smiled and waved goodbye as Junsu headed out, his brother’s car parked outside waiting to pick him up. He and Junsu were the two senior tenders at the bar in which he still stood, and they had an agreement between them that Junsu would always be there first to open, while Yoochun would stay until late to close up at the end of the night. He’d always been a bit of a nightowl so the crazy hours had never bothered him too much.

Turning back to the bar he wandered over to where Jaejoong was still sitting, swirling the watered-down remnants of a whiskey in a clear glass tumbler. It had been a slow night so Junsu had ended up clocking-off early, leaving Jae and Chun as the two remaining occupants - not including the bar’s owner, Jung Yunho, who rarely left the untidy hole he called an office. The office was situated upstairs from the bar, accessible via the stairs next to the kitchen out back. Yoochun figured he would see his boss coming and going if he ever left the building, but he rarely did, so he always wondered if there was a secret exit he didn’t know about. That is, unless he slept the evening away in his office chair or something - he really had no clue what the guy did up there all the time...

“You sure you’re gonna keep waiting, Jae? You shouldn’t let him jerk you around like this, y’know?”

The older man knocked back the dregs of his whiskey in one go, smiling bashfully as he slid the empty glass back to Yoochun. “I know, but... I really don’t mind waiting. He always turns up in the end.”

Yoochun snorted as he stuck the tumbler in the tray with all the other dirty glasses, feeling a little bit sorry for Jae and more than a bit annoyed at Changmin. He’d been besties with Changmin for a number of years now, ever since his mother had sent him back to Korea from the U.S. and had him dumped straight into his penultimate year of high school. It had been hell, and he’d been a relative outcast amongst his classmates, that is until Changmin had approached him. The younger boy had been skipped up two years and no one really wanted to associate with a ‘kid’ who was too smart for his own good. Yoochun didn’t give a shit, and he’d said as much, and so in the blink of an eye they’d become best friends.

Fast forward to more recent years where both men had finally come to terms with their preference for ‘male company’ - Changmin was well-known for being a tease who liked to assert his dominance in unpredictably creative ways, while Yoochun had acquired an unspoken reputation as a painslut who’d bottom to just about anyone. The two of them had found it a natural progression to experiment with each other at the beginning, but it soon became apparent that they couldn’t give each other what they truly needed - the younger man was far too playful in bed, where Yoochun was too serious and desperate to be hurt. He still recalled his friend’s horrified expression the first time he’d asked to be slapped, and he had a feeling Min still hadn’t quite recovered from it. Of course, then he’d gone looking for those who could give him what he wanted, and subsequently fell in with the wrong sort of people. It had come to a head a little over two years ago when he’d gotten himself trapped in the spell of one particular psychopath - he’d stupidly kept on trying to run back to the guy, but Su and Changmin had staged an intervention, having the guy arrested and getting Chun’s injuries seen to properly.

These days he was in a much better state of mind, and had managed to come to terms with his ‘captor free’ status. He was still working on forgiving himself, but he couldn’t be more glad to have two such awesome buds as Min and Su - the former had stuck him in a new apartment, the latter had found him this job in the bar, and his new life had started from there.

Lately Min had taken a keen interest in one Kim Jaejoong - a high-flying banker, nearly seven years Changmin’s senior, who at first appeared ice-cold with a great big stick up his ass, and that he might just whip said stick out and beat you if you said something untoward. Or at least, that was Chun’s first impression. He’d eventually found, however, that Jae was about as soft and sweet as they came - a hard shell on the outside, but all gooey caramel on the inside. He was patient and thoughtful and so doting upon Changmin that it made Chun want to vomit. So far neither of them had confessed how they met - it was something they both got all awkward about - but Chun didn’t care since they seemed genuinely happy for the most part. If only he could get Changmin to stop being such an ignorant douchebag. The younger man spent so much time with his other ‘friends’ it was a wonder Jaejoong stuck around - from Chun’s point of view the guy was always, _always_ waiting on Min.

“But seriously, Jae. You shouldn’t be so tolerant. Changmin will just keep pushing and pushing - you know what he’s like.”

“Really, Chunnie-ah, I don’t mind. I don’t want him to change how he is.”

But, Lord, that slightly-buzzed blush on his cheeks was cute. Yoochun really didn’t get how a millionaire businessman in his late twenties could be so cute like a little kid.

At the sound of the door sliding open, Chun spied what they’d been waiting for.

“Look who finally decides to show up! You’re such a dick, Min. You shouldn’t keep your lay waiting.”

“Oh, but he’s so much more than just a lay, Chunnie~.”

Changmin glided across the floor on those crazy-long legs of his, sidling up behind his lover and leaning down to nibble on his ear. Yoochun wasn’t sure if it was the act itself or if Min had quietly whispered something obscene, but Jaejoong suddenly shuddered and turned the most glorious shade of pink.

“Yeah, lucky for you,” Yoochun snorted, “If I were Jae I would’ve fucked off ages ago.”

“And _thank God_ you’re not Jae,” Changmin teased, picking up the older man’s hand that had been perched on the bar. “Think I’m gonna take this one home now, Chun. We’ve got some business to attend to.”

Rolling his eyes, Yoochun watched as Jaejoong giggled a ‘Goodbye Chunnie-ah’ before letting himself be led out of the bar by a determined Changmin, the door swinging shut behind them. Remaining where he was, Chun picked idly at the pilling on his tea-towel, his sudden loneliness echoing around the empty room, nothing but the electronic-beats coming from the overhead speakers to keep him company.

Two steps and an angered whip of his hand later, the ipod that had been fueling the music went sprawling across the counter. He wasn’t sure why he had done it, it was totally out of character, and he felt for a moment like he wasn’t himself.

Inhaling deeply, Yoochun replaced the ipod back in its dock and went about his usual end-of-the-night duties, taking care of the counter tops, floor, dirty dishes, register. Forty minutes later he was locking the front door and heading down the street to the bus stop, reminding himself to put in an order for more food supplies when he clocked-in the next day.

/~/~/~/

It had been another quiet day - as was often the case midweek - and Yoochun had already begun his clean-up of the bar, the final lot of customers lazily herding themselves outside. Junsu had taken off about a half-hour before, and he’d seen nothing of either Jaejoong or Changmin since the previous night.

He was nearly finished stacking up the beer glasses ready for the next day when he heard quiet footsteps descending the stairs. Spinning around he spotted Jung-ssi coming in to view, his breath catching at the sight of his boss. He’d been absolutely enamoured with the man, even to the point of embarrassment, ever since Junsu had first introduced them - a meeting which had eventually led to his employment at the bar. Heaven only knew why the guy had given him the job, he’d stuttered his way through nearly every sentence and barely managed not to drop anything he’d shaken so much when Jung-ssi had been showing him how to run the bar. Not that the older man had said anything if he’d noticed Yoochun’s nerves, maybe he’d just thought him desperate - no doubt Junsu had had to spin some sort of pathetic excuse for Jung-ssi to have given him a chance.

“Jung-ssi, good evening.”

The boss simply nodded his response as he ambled around to the customer’s side of the bar, leaning coolly against the polished wood. Yoochun couldn’t help but look at his hands - he was a tall guy, nearly as tall as Changmin, with broad shoulders, long limbs and hands to match. He had to wonder how easily those hands could wrap around his own slender wrists, how strong a grip would he-

“Pour me a scotch would you, Chun-ah?”

Drawing back, Chun did as he was asked, getting a hold of himself and pouring out the liquor as he was bid - he’d gotten so practiced by now that his hands barely even shook, despite whom he was serving.

“It’s been quiet last few nights, huh?”

Yoochun hummed his agreement, noting the tired circles that lingered under his boss’s eyes. He always seemed tired, no matter where or what time of day he saw him. Junsu had said that he had multiple businesses and was completely dedicated to them, which made sense to Yoochun considering the many hours he seemed to spend in his office, though at the same time he couldn’t help but think that it might have been something more than just the older man overworking himself a bit. But maybe he was looking too far into things.

Pushing the scotch across the counter, Yoochun couldn’t bring himself to turn away as Jung-ssi curled elegant fingers around the tumbler, bringing it to his lips to take a deep sip of the amber liquid. He watched as the older man’s throat bobbed as he swallowed and Yoochun had to turn away, following suit as he too swallowed, pushing down the desire that was lurching around in his gut. Two years he’d been quelling that desperate fire he had burning for the older man - he’d thought it would burn itself out like any normal crush, but this one only seemed to grow hotter and brighter with time. It was getting increasingly harder to ignore his want but he was still too afraid to let himself be with anyone, most especially someone he respected as much as Jung-ssi - someone like him didn’t deserve to have to deal with an ugly side such as what Yoochun had.

Needing a quick distraction, he stepped back over to the beer glasses, one by one picking them out of the crate and stacking them in the appropriate place. He had just grabbed the last two in his hands when he felt the presence behind him, and he jumped when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. One glass suddenly slipped from his grip and Yoochun winced as he waited for the smash as it hit the floor. When it never came he blinked open his eyes, finding the rogue glass held up in Jung-ssi’s own hand.

“Always so jumpy, Chun-ah. It’s kind of adorable, but you should really relax a little.”

“Ah, right,” he coughed out a laugh, wondering if his face was as red as it felt. “Lucky you’ve got good reflexes, I guess.”

“Yeah, lucky.”

Jung-ssi plucked the remaining glass from Yoochun’s grip and stacked the last two himself, grinning proudly as if he’d accomplished something great. “You’re finished now, right? Get your stuff and I’ll give you a ride home.”

Yoochun baulked, hoping the other didn’t notice his not-so-positive reaction. The older man often offered him a ride home if he caught him at closing time, but except for the once he’d never accepted. That one time had done horrible things to his insides. He’d been sweating profusely, his voice had shaken with every word and he’d just been so _goddamn_ nervous he’d thought he might puke in the car, and wouldn’t that have been a winning combination.

“Ah, n-no, it’s fine. I’m actually supposed to meet someone, s-so I won’t trouble you tonight.”

“It’s never a trouble, Chun-ah. And you’re meeting someone this late?”

“Ah, y-yeah. Just a friend. Nothing special.”

Jung-ssi looked as if he were about to protest, but in the end he simply nodded, though the concerned look didn’t leave his face. “If you say so. Off you go, then.”

With a nod in reply, Yoochun grabbed his things and high-tailed it out of the bar, feeling the weight of his nerves lift as he headed out onto the street. He didn’t understand how a person could affect him this way, and he didn’t know how much longer he could stand it. It was thankful that he didn’t run into the older man that often, more so that they usually weren’t alone like tonight, but just knowing the man was around could make him lose it and he didn’t like his body acting so out of control like that. He was grateful for the job, of course, but maybe things would be better if he quit and found some other bar to work at. Preferably one with a really old, ugly owner whose smile didn’t light up the room and who didn't make him want to get on his knees and beg for it like a whore.

Fuck, he wished he could get past this. He wished he could find pleasure like a _normal_ person.

Hurrying along he eventually found himself in front of another bar that he and Changmin had gone to a few times a number of years back. They’d been happy to move on from this place however, since the patronage came across a tad too creepy for their tastes. But Yoochun couldn’t give a damn right there and then, he needed a shot of something to calm himself down. Slipping inside he sat himself down to one side of the bar, making the barman laugh when he ordered ‘something brown and disgusting’. He was halfway through whatever it was when someone helped themselves to the chair beside him, edging closer and closer until they were just shy of breaking into Yoochun’s personal space. It was only then he recalled the other reason he and Changmin had been glad to move on from this place - the unattractive dickheads that would continually try to hit on them.

“Not interested,” he mumbled, not looking away from his drink.

“Huh. Playing hard to get, are we?”

“Nope, just not interested.”

“Come on. Isn’t that why you came in here? So you wouldn’t go home alone?”

HIssing out his annoyance, Yoochun pushed away from the bar and stalked his way outside into the night air. Sure he’d been desperate for a drink, but not _that_ bloody desperate - once upon a time maybe, but certainly not anymore. Crossing his arms over his chest he shivered a little from the cold wind, suddenly noticing that he’d somehow managed to take himself out the side exit of the bar, rather than the front one where he’d first gone in. Heading for the direction of the main street he sped up his steps, knowing that there was a bus stop only a minute or two away. He’d nearly reached the end of the alley when two unfamiliar men appeared in front of him, forcing Yoochun to stop in his tracks. A moment later the side door of the bar banged open from behind him, followed by the sound of boots crunching on gravel.

“This the kid?” One of the two men yelled to whoever had stepped out behind him.

“That’s him! Pretty ain’t he?”

Whirling around, Yoochun immediately recognised the guy who’d propositioned him at the bar just a few minutes ago. He hadn’t gotten a good look at him inside being that the lighting was so dim, and out here it was hardly any better, though he could tell that the other couldn’t have been much older than he was, a young face set in a moderately tall body and a muscled physique that popped out through the tight shirt he was wearing. Yoochun knew there’d be no pleasant way out of this, the feeling of dread that was slithering up his back threatened to crush him - no doubt the same could be said for these three bastards.

“It’ll be a lot easier if you just come to me willingly, pretty.”

He froze involuntarily as the guy came up close, remembering something similar that one of his former ‘boyfriends’ had said way back when. A hand wound around Chun’s waist, another curling into his hair, forcing his head to tilt upward and find the other man’s feral eyes gazing down at him, staring at him like he was a piece of meat. His body seemed to move of its own accord as he was shuffled backwards, the cold brick of the bar’s outer wall pressing harshly against his back and causing him to shudder. Of course, the guy saw his reaction, his eyes gleaming in the half-dark of the alley.

“Oh look, boys. I think he’s excited to see me.”

His face moved closer again and Yoochun knew he was a second away from being kissed. He couldn’t think of anything worse, and barely managed to turn his head to avoid the violation, the man’s lips landing on his cheek instead. The other was clearly unhappy with his defiance and growled under his breath, forcefully pushing him back hard against the wall, the thud of his head connecting with the brick wall echoing around Yoochun’s skull.

“That’s not okay, pretty.”

Tears sprang to his eyes as the other man pressed his teeth to Chun’s neck, the arm around his waist sliding up underneath his shirt. The teeth clenched down harder and he worried that the guy was trying to bite a chunk of flesh from his throat, until suddenly the pressure was gone and the heat of the man’s body disappeared completely. It wasn’t until he heard the _smack_ of skin against skin that he forced his eyes open, not recalling when he’d closed them in the first place. He was just quick enough to see the final punch land against his attacker’s now-bloodied face before he dropped to the ground, curling up with his knees to his chest.

The figure that had ‘saved’ him shook out his right hand and stood to his full height. The guy looked huge in the dark of the alley, tall and broad and dressed in dark clothes, and Yoochun whimpered in fear that this man had simply gotten rid of the competition so he could take him instead. But then the figure turned, his face just barely catching the light of the single street lamp above them.

“Are you okay, Chun-ah?”

Yunho. It was _Yunho_.

Fear and relief and exhaustion crashed down so hard that his legs gave out, but somehow his boss managed to catch him before he hit the ground, pulling Yoochun against his chest.

“Jung-ssi, how-?”

“No, no,” the man muttered, “I’m sick of your _Jung-ssi, Jung-ssi_. You should call me Yunho or nothing at all.”

Yoochun nodded, his eyes watering, mind blank.

“Are you okay, though, Chun-ah? I chased off the other two pretty quick but this guy wasn’t going down easy.” He waited for Yoochun to nod again before turning them toward the main street and curling an arm around his shoulders for support as they walked. “I’m taking you back to my place, I don’t care what excuse you want to spout at me. I’m not leaving you alone tonight.”

Usually by now he’d be shaking and making a mess of himself with how close his boss was standing, but right then he figured he needed the comfort, and Yoochun really just wanted to curl up in Yunho’s chest and allow himself to be held for once.

/~/~/~/

Blinking open bleary eyes, Yoochun winced as the ache in the back of his head made itself well and truly known. Everything felt fuzzy - the ride in his boss’s car, being practically carried into the apartment, Yunho pulling his shoes, jeans and jacket off and rolling him under the bedcovers - he knew all those things happened, but it all felt like it had happened to someone else. And damn, did he wish it had. Now he was stuck here in the older man’s apartment with nowhere to run or hide, and no possible excuse was going to get him out of _this_ fix.

He was just contemplating whether he might try to make a run for it anyway when he heard the footsteps, Yunho’s concerned face peeking into the room a moment later. He quietly made his way over to the bed and sat himself on the edge of the mattress, placing an outstretched hand over the blanket on top of Yoochun’s thigh. Yoochun shivered, and angled his head so to not make eye contact - he didn’t think he could handle that just yet, his shame was too great.

“Chun-ah, won’t you look at me?”

Yoochun lay exposed in his weakness, simply shaking his head in refusal.

He felt Yunho tense, as if he might protest, but then the hand on his thigh relaxed itself again, resting there comfortably.

“Yoochun... I don’t know how best to ask this, so I’m just going to say it. Junsu told me some things back when you first started working for me, about how you did a lot of things to... hurt yourself.” Yunho sighed. “He said that you would go out looking for certain types of people, and come home looking _roughed up_... Is that what you were doing tonight, Yoochun?”

He pulled his hands against his face, trying to hide his scrunched-up expression. What else had Junsu spilled that Yunho wasn’t asking about? If his boss knew that much, there was no reason he wouldn’t have been told the whole story - Junsu and Changmin were close friends too, both of them knew just about everything there was to tell. All about how he’d go to _those_ sorts of clubs, looking for _those_ sorts of guys, big and unforgiving who’d fuck him within an inch of his life, leave him with bruises all over, enough pain to keep him company for a week at a time.

But that was a long time ago - he wasn’t like that anymore, he didn’t want _Yunho_ to think he was like that anymore.

“Fuck, that’s not it at all!”

He felt Yunho’s hand move from his thigh, instead digging under the sheets and scooping his body out from under them. Next thing he knew his back was being pulled against the older man’s chest and he shivered from the clash of heat along his back and cool air on his front, reminding him that he was only in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. See, he couldn’t have made a run for it anyway - he wouldn’t have gotten far only wearing his underwear.

“I don’t even know why I was at that bar tonight. I just... I needed to think. You make it so hard to think!”

Yunho gasped behind him. “I do?”

“Yes, _you_! God... being around you, I can barely function sometimes.”

“I-I’m sorry you feel that way, Yoochun.”

The older man had stumbled over his words and the arms around his shoulders started to loosen their hold, sliding down to his waist before falling down heavily onto the mattress. Yoochun couldn’t bring himself to move, or rather, found that he didn’t _want_ to move. More than anything he wanted those arms back around him.

“No, no, not like that, _shit_ , this is coming out all wrong.” He shook his head vigorously, his hair falling around his face. At the very least he was glad to be facing away from the older man, he didn’t think he could possibly have made such confessions were he looking at him. “You... I... I stopped going out looking for those bad-type guys after I met you. You looked at me like you felt sorry for me and I hated that - I figured Junsu had told you how bad I needed the money or something and that you hired me because I was desperate. But I... I wanted you since the first time we met. And I knew you’d never look that way at someone as pathetic as I was, so I tried to clean up my act and make myself look more desirable, even if you might never want me like that... Earlier tonight, it just got too hard for a minute, so-”

“Oh, Chun-ah. I watched how you made yourself better, you know? I could see how happy Junsu and Changmin became compared to the start. I just wish you’d told me, oh God.” Yunho buried his face in his neck and Yoochun jumped when those strong arms clamped around his waist again, holding him impossibly tight.

“W-What?” He almost didn’t dare to ask.

“Why did you think I always wanted to give you a lift home? I just wanted a few more minutes alone with you-”

“I thought...” Yoochun trembled with the realisation, his voice as quiet as a whisper. _Impossible_. “I thought you were just being nice.”

“I just wanted to be close... And apart from that one time, you always said no. I thought you must have figured me out, didn’t want a creepy old man looking at you like that.”

Yoochun screwed his eyes shut, trying to pretend like the man he’d yearned for for the past two years wasn’t actually holding him in his lap, telling him he felt the same. It was almost too much. “I wanted you so bad. I’d thought it was just a little infatuation, but that time you drove me home and you walked me to my apartment and grabbed my hand when I tried to shut the door on you... Fuck, it felt like the ground dropped out from under me. I knew I was going to have to keep away from you if I was going to keep my sanity.”

“Jesus, Yoochun, I thought I’d completely freaked you out or something. I didn’t know what I’d done exactly, but I hated myself for it anyway. Junsu’s told me so many times that I can get too affectionate - especially if I’ve had a drink or two, I get really... handsy. You wouldn’t have been the first person I’d made uncomfortable.”

Yoochun hissed. “Clearly Junsu says a lot of things.”

“...What? Chun, what else did he say?” The older man grabbed Yoochun’s shoulders, forcibly turning his body as much as their position allowed. “What other shit did he tell you about me?”

“He... He said something about you having a woman once. S-someone took her from you and you haven’t been with anyone since.”

The older man swore under his breath. “Seriously, look at me, Chun.”

The steel in Yunho’s voice made him turn this time, his boss’s eyes pinning him so heavily he couldn’t look away.

“Junsu needs to keep his mouth shut about things he doesn’t know. That _woman_ he talked about was my younger sister. She fell in love with some prick and they ran away together, haven’t seen her since. I’ve... I’ve never been with a woman, so...”

“Never?” Yoochun curled one leg around so he could twist on the older man’s lap and look at him eye-to-eye. It felt weird to see Yunho looking flustered and a bit awkward for once - he always seemed so decisive and put-together.

“I- I tried. When I was younger. Dating and things. None of them ever stayed long enough. They always said I was too possessive or controlling or something...”

Yoochun couldn’t hold back a quiet giggle. “That doesn’t sound like you somehow.”

“I know, most people would say I’m usually pretty passive, right?” Yunho smirked. “But when it comes to those things that belong to me... I guess I can’t help being a bit overbearing.”

Yunho’s hands were already firm on his waist, but Yoochun startled when they suddenly clenched, fingertips digging in through his clothes. He squirmed and arched and ended up pushing himself back against the older man’s chest again - the grip on his waist not relenting one bit. Yoochun took a moment to sort through the warring thoughts in his head, conflicted between the long-suppressed desires of his heart and body, and his own insecure nature that just wanted to shutdown from the overload of emotions he was feeling. He wanted to run away and hide from this head-on collision with Yunho’s mutual desire, yet the heat of the body at his back called to him like a Siren.

Swallowing down his fears, Yoochun leaned back to rest his head on the older man’s shoulder, tilting his chin so that his cheek came into contact with the warm curve of Yunho’s neck. “You don’t have to be passive with me,” he chanced, continuing on despite the tension that suddenly struck Yunho’s body behind him. “You can be controlling and possessive... I think I’d like that.”

“Chun-ah. After everything tonight, we don’t have to-”

“But I want to. And so do you.” Pushing back with his hips he met the unmistakable ridge of Yunho’s arousal, still caged in his jeans. He could feel the older man’s breaths immediately intensify, his chest pressing against his back with each inhalation - knowing that that intensity was all because of him sent any remaining inhibitions spiralling into oblivion. “Please. Own me, Yunho-ah.”

“God, listen to you,” the bar owner growled, encircling Chun’s torso and arms with his embrace and clutching the boy to his chest, holding him completely still as he rut against his still-clothed backside. He continued to move until he thought he might come from it, finally forcing himself to cease.

Yoochun mewled at the loss of friction, sensing how close the other man was. “You can use me. Please, I want you to.”

“No, I’m not going to do that right now,” Yunho breathed into the back of his neck, “I’ve got something much more satisfying in mind, I think.”

Giving himself over to the older man’s strength, Yoochun went lax, his arms still pinned at his side. He let his head drop back down onto Yunho’s shoulder, allowing him access to the elongated slope of his neck, and the older man instantly bent down, finding the bite-mark left by his attacker in the alley and attaching his mouth to it. Chun gasped as Yunho went about aggravating the already flourishing bruise, biting into his throat possibly even harder than the attacker had. No doubt it would leave one hell of a welt behind, but Yoochun welcomed it, the pain sparking his own arousal, his cock growing steadily beneath the barely-there concealment of his underwear.

Pulling away, Yunho pressed his lips to the livid wound on the younger man’s neck. “This is the only time I’m going to ask, Chun-ah, so... are you sure about this?”

“You know...” he breathed, “I thought about it for a moment, wondering if I should go with my gut or give in to my nerves. But then I realised that there was no decision to make - I’d already made up my mind when I let you bring me here.”

“You let me, did you?”

“Yep.” Yoochun grinned for a second, but then it suddenly fell away, his expression dark once again. “I’m glad you never saw how I was before. You don’t know the lengths I would go to if I were truly desperate.”

“Running to that bar tonight wasn’t desperate?”

“The me from two years ago would’ve called that trivial.”

“And what would the you from two years ago have done in that alley?”

“By the time you found me I would’ve already been on my knees with that bastard’s cock down my throat.”

He knew how carelessly he’d said it, but to Chun that was how he’d used to think about such things - as insignificant as changing clothes or buying a soda at the corner store. Yunho clearly thought otherwise however, a threatening rumble emanating from his boss’s chest and resonating through to his back, making him shiver. He hoped this was only the beginnings of the other’s apparent possessiveness, the mere promise of it made his body thrum with want.

“I bet,” Yunho started, fingers sliding down to his hips and hooking his hands under Yoochun’s knees, manipulating his position until he sat with one leg on each side of the older man’s thighs. Yunho then spread his own knees, forcing Chun’s legs wide apart. “I bet I can show you a whole different kind of desperation.”

He whimpered and lay still as his boss’s hands continued to stray, one climbing beneath his shirt and up to his chest, the other finding its way under the elastic of his boxers, squeezing and stroking with his fingertips, but never with enough rhythm or pressure to satisfy.

Withdrawing his hands momentarily, Yunho shuffled backward on the bed so to rest his back on the headboard, also using the chance to divest Yoochun of his remaining clothes and to remove his own shirt. He was just getting to his jeans when the younger stopped him, wriggling back against the rough material.

“Don’t take them off,” he murmured, rubbing himself against the older man’s leg, “I like how it feels.”

Grunting, Yunho hauled him back into their previous position, his back against his boss’ chest, and his legs spread over his lap. This time however, felt twice as pleasurable now that they were both shirtless, and the temperature in the room seemed to double as well. He could feel the blunted teeth of the zipper from Yunho’s open fly digging into the bare skin of his backside, as well as the now completely hard length lying just beneath the fabric. It could almost drive him mad knowing that the older man’s cock was so close, yet still not anywhere near being inside of him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he stilled as Yunho’s hands returned to touching him, suddenly slick with lube. Glancing to the side he saw the open bedside drawer, and wondered when the other had managed to reach for it without him knowing. The thought became of little consequence however, when one of Yunho’s fingers began to circle his hole, dipping in for a moment, then circling some more. The action became almost hypnotic, Yoochun’s exhalations unconsciously timing themselves with each instance the older man’s finger dipped inside, a little bit deeper every time.

Without warning two fingers suddenly plunged all the way inside, Yoochun lurching upward from the shock and crying out from the burning sensation that flared down below. The older man’s arm wrapped around him and held him down firmly, and he immediately stopped trying to squirm away.

“Fight me a little,” Yunho encouraged, “You’re not a puppet and I don’t want you to be.”

Nodding vigorously, Chun began to move again, hips attempting to pull away from the two fingers reaching inside him, and his hands half-heartedly grappling with the restraint of Yunho’s arm across his torso. The stretch of his body was frustrating - it had been so long since he’d last been fucked by someone, and back then his ‘escapades’ had been so frequent he’d forgotten the feeling of being as tight and sensitive as this. He really didn’t want to wait anymore.

“Now. _Please_.”

The older man clucked his disapproval. “I’ll be deciding the ‘when’, not you.”

“I thought you said you had something satisfying in mind?” Chun mocked, “This isn’t all that satisfying.”

“I do. Though I don’t believe I specified to _whom_ it would be satisfying.”

Writhing through his impatience, Yoochun received a heavy slap to his thigh for his efforts. The sting soon bloomed red on his pale skin, and he predicted that it wouldn’t be the last before the night was out - he’d been told more than a few times how pretty he looked when his skin glowed in various shades of red and pink, and he hoped that Yunho would think the same.

The older man withdrew his fingers before quickly replacing them with three, the slickened digits twisting and turning, aiming for efficiency rather than pleasure.

“More,” he pleaded, earning another sharp slap courtesy of Yunho’s hand. He presumed the other man was trying to discourage his demands, but it only served to heighten his contentment, a satisfied whimper escaping his lips.

“You like that, don’t you?” his boss taunted, finally catching on. “You like being punished.”

Yoochun only whimpered again, not allowing himself to answer verbally.

“You should answer me when I ask you a question,” Yunho threatened. He reached to pinch one of his nipples, twisting and pulling until Chun yelped in pain.

“Yes,” he gasped, giving in. “I like it.”

Nodding his agreement, Yunho finally removed his fingers, shifting the younger man slightly so he could pull his cock from the confines of his jeans. He used the lube already coating his fingers to slick the hard length, stroking himself a couple of times for good measure. When he felt he’d teased Yoochun enough, he tapped the other on his hip, noting the tense excitement in his body.

“You remember how to do this bit, right?”

Yoochun responded with a barely-there ‘yes’, his gaze hypnotised by the sight of the older man’s dick - erect, slick with gel, and waiting just for him. Shuffling backward, he used his hands to prop himself up against Yunho’s waist, wriggling his hips until he found the right position, and slowly slowly, he let himself sink down, muscles stretching to accept the girth of Yunho’s cock. The burn was so intense it took his breath away.

“Talk to me,” the older man whispered, lips brushing the tip of Yoochun’s ear. It had taken some time, but the younger man had eventually managed to take the entirety of his length inside his body, and now the both of them were wound tight like a coiled spring, so eager to move.

“Amazing,” he gasped out, fighting to catch his breath, “The ache... missed this... please.”

Not needing any further incentive, Yunho encircled the younger man’s waist with his arms, pulling his back firmly against his chest and holding him at the perfect angle for his cock to slide easily into Chun’s hole with each thrust. This position didn’t allow him to fuck Yoochun too deeply, nor see his face too much, but he liked that their bodies were pressed together from shoulder to thigh, the younger man a comforting weight above him, one that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to let go of.

His thoughts had abandoned him once Yunho had started to move, but Yoochun eventually recovered enough to be aware of how they were positioned. Where at first they had been nearly sitting upright, the rocking motion of their bodies had caused them to slide down the bed so the the older man was nearly flat on his back, Yoochun on top with his head angled back onto his shoulder. Planting his feet down on the mattress, Chun raised his hips, using his legs to pull himself down as Yunho pushed up. Their bodies connected hard, twice and three times, the flesh of his ass and the older man’s denim-clad upper thighs thumping together rhythmically.

“Fuck!” he cried out, Yunho’s cock hitting that place inside of him, setting his whole body alight right down to his fingertips. The older man’s arms tensed around his waist and suddenly his thrusts sped up, his breath coming in short, hot puffs against Yoochun’s neck. He was clearly getting close, and Yoochun’s own erection still lay untouched against his stomach. It had been so long since he’d last had the will to jerk off he was surprised he hadn’t come yet despite the lack of attention. He felt so hard right now, so close to reaching that peak, he just needed a few strokes of his hand and he’d-

“No,” Yunho growled, startling him, one of his boss’s hands flicking his away from where it had crept its way between his legs. “Put your hands behind your head and wrap them around my neck. You can come when I say, not before.”

Doing as he was told, Chun whimpered, desperate for release. After a few more thrusts he could feel the older man’s breathing catch, chest rumbling beneath him. And then suddenly his hips jolted, his whole body shuddering as he came, Yoochun moaning at the sensation of hot come being spilled inside of him.

Somehow Yunho managed to curl around him even more tightly, broad hands rubbing all over his stomach and chest, as though reminding himself Chun was still there. Moments passed and his body calmed, though Yoochun remained anything but, his limbs still trembling with need.

“Please,” he whispered, begging not to be denied any longer. And finally Yunho answered, drawing him up and over so they were chest-to-chest for the first time.

“You want to come now?”

He nodded.

“Rub yourself off against me.”

Yoochun startled at the command, his eyes watering. But the older man caught him before he could turn away, calming him with a gentle caress to his cheek.

“This isn’t a punishment, Chun-ah, it’s so you can please me. I want to watch your face as you come... And I want my jeans to smell like you.”

Heat flooded his cheeks, and Yoochun didn’t know whether to feel more embarrassed or gratified by the other man’s words. But he supposed it didn’t matter either way, he’d already decided that more than anything he wanted to please Yunho. It edged towards dangerous territory, his need to please - it was this need that had initially sent him spiralling downward, falling into a hole that only Su and Min’s persistence had managed to pull him out of. Now though, while he was still afraid of his own desires, he knew with absolute certainty that he could trust Yunho, and that if he did fall again the other would be there to catch him.

“Will you hold me?” he asked, chancing a look into the older man’s eyes. And he felt the thrill of contentment when Yunho agreed, those broad hands slipping delicately along his neckline and the lines of his face. Slowly he slid downwards, straddling one of his boss’s legs, laying his head in the centre of his chest and wrapping his arms around his middle - he was going to need something to hold on to.

Carefully he began to shift his hips, gasping at the sensation of the denim against the sensitive skin of his cock. He built up a rhythm gradually, thrusting harder against Yunho’s thigh, the friction of the rough fabric bringing both pain and pleasure. His skin started to burn, springing tears to his eyes. He was so hard, and so close, but he just needed _something_ \- something to push him that last inch.

Yunho seemed to read him so well already, because a moment later the hands that had been resting on his upper back shifted, curving around his jaw line and cupping his face. Fingers traced the protrusion of his lower lip and as he moved to swipe them with his tongue Yunho dipped his thumb inside. Thankful for the distraction, Chun focused his attention on the digit, licking and sucking on it as though he had a cock in his mouth. The older man didn’t make it easy though, retracting his thumb every now and then, and using it to press down on his tongue, pushing it back and waiting until Yoochun started to choke before he let go again.

Without realising Chun had shifted his hips and was frotting against the pocket of Yunho’s jeans, the thick seam of it causing him to shudder with pleasure each time it scraped over his erection. He mewled as he sped up his thrusts, his skin still burning, and the older man began caressing his face even more frequently, whispering encouraging words to urge him on.

“Come on, come for me. You’re doing so well, baby.”

Yunho’s sweet murmurs became a growl when he suddenly bit down on his thumb, whole body shuddering as the force of his orgasm took over. Come spattered the front of his boss’s jeans, and his eyes fell shut against the tears that threatened to fall - relief, exhaustion and lingering pleasure overwhelming him entirely.

As he calmed he realised that he still had Yunho’s thumb caught in his mouth, and immediately the older man curled the rest of his fingers around his chin, gripping onto him and hauling him upward. Chun struggled to get his limbs working again, but managed to get his arms underneath him, grabbing onto Yunho’s shoulders. It took a moment to process, but Yoochun soon realised that the two of them were completely face-to-face for the very first time, so close they were breathing each other’s air. The one thing that had plagued his mind more than anything else over the past two years was how his boss’s lips would feel against his own, how they would taste and whether-

Yunho’s mouth found his first, and then he didn’t have to imagine anymore - he _knew_. The older man’s kiss was all of him - demanding yet gentle, hard but forgiving. Chun gave himself over completely to the older man, following his lead as his tongue slid inside his mouth, digging out all his secrets. They kissed until he had to pull back, lost for breath, his lips thrumming pleasantly from the numerous bites of Yunho’s teeth.

He was in such a state of bliss, Yoochun didn’t even care when the older man rolled them onto their sides, detaching their lower bodies so that the now-very tender skin of his cock could have a moment to recover. Yunho moved away for a moment to shuck his sweat-damp jeans onto the floor before turning back to take Chun back into his arms, caressing his face and tucking a few stray strands of hair behind his ear.

“You know, not that I think being thirty-six makes me old... but I do wish I was ten years younger so I could feel closer to you.”

He seemed to be trying to laugh it off, but Yoochun detected a hint of truth to the confession all the same.

“Well, even if that fifteen years difference makes you a creepy old man, I guess I must just like that sort of thing.”

Yunho snorted, laughing aloud. “God, Chun, having you say that after we’ve just fucked... it’s kind of a downer.”

“Ah, sorry,” Yoochun giggled, playfully pouting his lips. “But I hope you know that you’re probably already closer to me than anyone else has ever been.”

“You might be smiling, but that actually makes me feel really sad, Chun-ah.” Yunho curled him into his chest, gently pressing his head in close where he could hear the older man’s heartbeat beneath his skin. It was the most protected and the most at ease he’d ever felt in someone else’s embrace.

“What did you think of me before?” He was almost startled when he realised he’d asked that question out loud, but Yoochun knew that he would have had to ask it at some point or another - from the very beginning it had bothered him not knowing what Yunho thought, whether he’d given him the job out of pity or because of something else Junsu might have said. “Did you think I needed help, asking other people to hurt me like that?”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Yunho placated, “I don’t think you asked for it, not like that. When I first met you Junsu had only told me that you’d hurt yourself - it made me think you must have been suicidal or something. I thought that maybe giving you a job would give you something else to think about and might help you get better - which thankfully, you did. But now I feel like I’ve finally put everything together in a way that makes real sense.”

“And?” Chun felt the older man sigh, and he shivered in delight when long, gentle fingers started carding through his hair.

“I realise that you were just lost and probably didn’t understand yourself. From the beginning it wasn’t hard for me to spot that you were naturally submissive, which was perhaps one of the reasons why I wanted you in the first place. And then the more Junsu told me about what you’d been through... I figured you were merely misguided and didn’t know how to get what you really needed.”

“I just..." Yoochun heaved a breath. "All I knew was that I needed someone to be pleased with me. All those guys I was with... I thought that they would be pleased if they felt they could punish me, and that if I did what they wanted eventually they would come to love me.”

Yunho immediately tensed, his fingers digging in possessively to Chun’s scalp and the flesh of his back, his arms feeling like a cage around his body. The more they talked, the more they touched, the more he was coming to glimpse the dominant that hid behind his boss’s usually peaceful face.

“You won’t let anyone else touch you again, will you?”

“N-no... I-I...” Yoochun stammered, sensing the urgency in his boss’s tone. And suddenly he was pulled back enough so he could look up into Yunho’s eyes.

“I want you to belong to me, Chun-ah.” Contrary to the current power humming through his body, the older man’s words seemed almost hesitant. Then he sighed and seemed to make his mind up about something. “But... I have certain conditions that I expect you to meet. And I don’t compromise.”

“So... if I didn’t want to meet one of your expectations?”

Yunho stared at him for a moment. “I would never stop you from leaving.”

Yoochun swallowed, realising the older man was serious. He hoped these ‘expectations’ weren’t anything too intense, he didn’t like to think he’d waded through two years of painful yearning, only to finally find a moment of joy and then have it quickly snatched away again. It hurt too much to contemplate, yet he hesitated. “What... kind of conditions are we talking about?”

“Firstly, that you would live here with me.”

He could tell that Yunho was watching for his reaction as he continued.

“I don’t expect you to pay rent or anything, but I expect you to clean up after yourself and you’re to never close a door on me - I should have access to you at all times. You must ask permission if you want to go somewhere by yourself. You can kiss me whenever you like but only I can initiate anything further, and you are to never refuse me. Also, if you want to touch yourself you should ask me first, and you may not come without my saying so - your body is mine now.”

He let go a nervous breath and shivered as Yunho uttered those final words, the depth of his voice setting off sparks in his chest. _Fuck_ , he really wanted all of that. He wanted it so much.

“Compared to what I’ve already been through, that all sounds like a walk in the park.” He laughed awkwardly, waving it off. “You know, there was this one guy who used to glue my fingers together so that I couldn’t do anything for myself. He even-”

He stopped when Yunho suddenly pulled on his hands, nearly crushing them with the strength of his grip.

“I would never do that to you, Chun-ah, I would never hurt you like that. If you can accept those things, I want you to be here with me completely willingly, not like how you were with those men before. I’ll be good to you, I promise.”

It was everything he’d longed to hear, and not knowing how to answer without breaking down, Yoochun threw himself at the older man’s chest, shaking when he felt those strong arms enfolding him in their embrace once again. He screwed his eyes shut to try and stop his tears from squeezing out.

“Shit, you’re so fucking amazing. Everything you say, it just... sounds like a dream.”

“Doesn’t have to be a dream anymore. That is, if you want?”

Yoochun grinned against the skin of Yunho’s shoulder, marvelling at its warmth. “You already know the answer.”

 

 

__________________________  
a/n: so after two sappy HoMins and a moderately interesting start to an AU, I finally feel somewhat back in my element orz


End file.
